Vestuarios para toda ocasión
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabbles. Porque ella como chica tenía varias vestimentas para cualquier tipo de evento u ocasión, y él como todo chico no podía en ocasiones resistirse a esos atuendos ¡Gino x Kallen! ¡Reviews Please!
1. Festival Escolar I

**¡Listo! Aquí está ésta sorpresita ^w^**

**La idea salió de una imagen que me encontre de Kallen con muchísimos atuendos, y como yo estaba en mis "felices vacaciones" en un pueblo donde la tecnología es escasa pues ya se imaginarán... Jejeje bueno espero que éste aporte les guste a los fans del ¡Gino x Kallen!**

**Desgraciadamente los capitulos son muy cortos, ¡prácticamente son drabbles! Pero así está bien, no los vaya a enfadar con tanto de esto, jejeje de momento les dejo el primer capitulo**

**Aclaraciones: Code Geass ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de las CLAMP (diseño de personajes), el estudio Sunrise, la cadena televisiva MBS y TBS y Goro Taniguchi (director del anime). Yo solo los tomó por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**Ahora si, todos a leer... ¡Ah! ¡Reviews Please! ^^**

* * *

~Vestuarios para toda ocasión~

Era bien sabido por todos los estudiantes de la Academia Ashford que Rivalz, el actual presidente del consejo estudiantil, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Milly Ashford, la revoltosa ex-presidenta y nieta del director de la institución; y era aún más claro que si ella pedía un festival escolar en esas ocasiones que se escapaba del trabajo él lo organizaría, no del todo por quedar bien con ella sino porque a él también le gustaban esos eventos. Por otro lado, la rubia siempre exigía que usaran trajes, como fuera Nina, Rivalz y los demás involucrados no tendrían problema, pero Kallen era todo lo contrario

-¡No! ¡No lo voy a usar!- gritó la pelirroja al ver el atuendo que la presidenta había preparado especialmente para ella

-¡Pero Kallen…!- chilló la rubia mirándola con ojos suplicantes

-¡No!- respondió cruzándose de brazos –Ya dije que no, no me podrán hacer cambiar de opinión-

-P-Pero Kallen…- replicó la mujer con los ojos acuosos y la voz entrecortada

-_"Tsk, chantaje emocional"-_ pensó la piloto mirando las exageradas reacciones de su amiga –_"¡Vamos Kallen! ¡has estado frente a frente con enemigos sumamente peligrosos y ni siquiera has titubeado!"-_

-Anda Kallen- intervino Rivalz sonriendo nerviosamente –Hazlo por la presidenta-

-¡Guez!- gruñó con frustración –¡Está bien, está bien!-

-¡Genial!- canturreó la reportera lanzándose a los brazos de la pelirroja

-_"Genial… me recuerda a esa persona"-_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Salió del vestidor con el ceño fruncido, no se había sentido así desde el incidente en la Torre de Babel; alzó la vista viendo las fascinadas miradas de los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil, cerró los ojos con vergüenza deseando estar inclusive como prisionera de guerra a estar en esa situación

-¡Whoa! Luces bien, Kallen- canturreó el rubio mirándola sonriente

-C-Cállate- pidió mientras su rostro adquiría la misma tonalidad de su cabello rojo

Giró con pesar al espejo que reposaba en una de las paredes cercanas a ella, gruñó apretando fuertemente los puños mientras maldecía los raros gustos de la Ashford. –_"¡Vestirme de enfermera sexy…!"-_. Con su corto vestuario en rosa claro, sus mallas blancas, su cofia y finalmente su cabello suelto; podría soportarlo a la perfección si tan solo él no se encontrara en la misma sala y Academia

-¡Bien! Te queda a la perfección, Kallen- sonrió la rubia mirando a la avergonzada chica –Seguro muchos chicos querrán que los atiendas- bromeó haciendo ademanes exagerados

-Sí, pero todos saben que ella es mi enfermera personal- mencionó Gino sonriendo alegre y pícaramente

-Claro, después de que te dejo golpeado- respondió tratando de ignorar los comentarios en doble sentido del chico

-Grabando…- habló Anya dirigiendo la cámara de su PDA a la chica a metros de ella, en la pantalla se podía apreciar como el sonrojo de la piloto aumentaba con creses

-¡Ah, ya sé!- exclamó el rubio captando la atención de los presentes, se acercó rápidamente a una de las tantas cajas con vestuarios de todo tipo comenzando a buscar una prenda para su persona, sonrió bobamente mientras la escondía entre sus brazos evitando que la vieran

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó bruscamente la chica al ver el raro aunque ya común comportamiento del rubio

-Ya verás, ya verás- respondió entrando al probador en el que momentos antes había estado la britano-japonesa, pasaron varios segundos en los que se escuchaba como caían las prendas –¡Listo!- exclamó recorriendo la cortina revelando su atuendo

-¡Tu…! ¡¿Pero qué estas pensando?- chistó Kallen con asombro a la vez que su rostro se tornaba entre rojo y azul

-¿Qué? Si tú eres enfermera por qué yo no puedo ser doctor- rió mientras jugueteaba con las gafas del atuendo

-Está bien, haz como quieras-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Mira, mira- susurró una chica en medio de un grupito –Ellos dos sí que hacen buena pareja-

-Aw, Gino-senpai y Kallen-senpai se ven muy bien-

-¡Y sus trajes con fabulosos!-

-¡Si, si!- canturrearon las estudiantes

-Malditas colegialas…- gruñó la sonrojada piloto tras escuchar los comentarios de las de menor grado

-¿Eh, no te gustan esos comentarios?- cuestionó el ojiazul mientras sonreía galantemente, se detuvo mirando al As de los Black Knights quien tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños fuertemente apretados –¿Kallen?-

-Gino…- comenzó en medio de un gruñido –Créeme que después de esto, si necesitaras de una enfermera- amenazó caminando a paso lento hacia él

-¡¿Eh? ¡Espera!- gritó comenzando a correr, sabía de las peligrosas habilidades de la pelirroja en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, inclusive mucho mejor que las del mismo Suzaku, y siendo como era no quería sufrir varias lesiones y facturas

-¡Vuelve aquí!- ordenó corriendo detrás de él

-Jujuju- rió la Ashford que pasaba con los del consejo cerca del lugar –Si que se llevan bien ¿no creen?-

-S-Seh…- asintió Rivalz mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien –Ojalá así nos lleváramos, presidenta- añadió mientras miraba uno de los tantos puestos, giró hacia su costado en busca de la cantarina rubia encontrándola ya varios metros adelante con Nina y los demás –Presidenta…- lloró mientras la seguía rápidamente


	2. Templo Kururugi

**¡Nya~! Jajaja llegué muy rápido ésta vez, pues si, aprovecho para subir éste segundo capitulo ahorita porque ya más tarde no iba a poder ^^U ****¡En ésta época de graduaciones hay que aprovechar las celebraciones! XD**

**Jejeje por cierto, muchas gracias a ADRYS por dejarme ese review, fui miserablemente feliz ;w; . Y bueno, como no te va a gustar ésta parejita si es bien tierna, ¡es como amor apache! Ah y respecto de lo del final del Code Geass R2, si, estos dos estuvieron juntos en la foto de bodas, por eso mismo me llamó la atención; del lado de Ougi todos los Black Knights y del lado de Villeta los britannians y Kallen. Dije: _"-¡Whoa! ¿Qué pasó?-" _**

**Pero bueno, bueno. Ya no entretengo más, hay aún cosas que afinar, así que... ¡Más Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Vestuarios para toda ocasión~

Chapter 2

Era triste para todos los japoneses el ver sus ya recuperadas tierras tan cambiadas por las manos de los britannians, aquellas majestuosas zonas verdes transformadas en grandes edificios corporativos y el esplendoroso Monte Fuji convertido en una mina de sakuradite

Más sin embargo, era un milagro que el templo Kururugi se mantuviera intacto con la invasión del Sacro Imperio de Britannia a las tierras niponas; finalmente con el término de la rebelión y el asenso de Ougi Kaname como Primer Ministro la zona se había convertido en un lugar público custodiado por Toudou Kyoushiro y Nagisa Chiba. Por otra parte, no era nuevo ni extraño para los más cercanos de los dos custodios la relación que estos mantenían, por eso mismo, justo ese día la pareja los había invitado al templo para la celebración de su compromiso. La única condición: usar ropa tradicional

-¡Kallen!- llamó el escandaloso de Tamaki agitando la mano –Oh, te ves bien- comentó viéndola de pies a cabeza una vez que la tuvo en frente

-Cállate- respondió viéndolo con reproche ante la mirada insistente del burócrata. Con ellos, sus conocidos durante toda la rebelión, no sentía ni atisbo de vergüenza, eran sus amigos por demás; y hasta ese momento, solo pocas personas la hacían sonrojar

-Ah, claro- chistó fingiendo ofensa –Yo no soy el aristócrata rubio ese, por eso no te sonrojas- alegó infantilmente cruzándose de brazos

-Aunque lo fueras-

-Ya, ya…- sonrió nerviosamente Sugiyama –¿Por qué mejor no subimos?-

-Um… adelántense ustedes- pidió la pelirroja viendo la larga escalinata –"_¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que construir los templos en lugares tan altos?"-_

-Está bien, te vemos arriba- contestó Minami comenzando a subir los escalones con sus dos compañeros

El solo ver los -casi- infinitos escalones la cansaba de sobremanera, quien diría que ella, la capitana de la unidad personal de Zero: Kouzuki Kallen, se vería derrotada por unos -muchos- escalones y un par de getas en sus pies

-¡Pff!- gruñó subiendo tan solo el primer escalón –Definitivamente extraño mis botas…-

-¡Hey, Kallen!- exclamó una voz masculina a unos cuantos metros de ella, giró sobre sus talones mirando al dueño de la voz, abrió los ojos un poco más debido a la sorpresa que era ver a Weinberg en ropa tradicional japonesa; casi igual a la que usara Suzaku en su infancia

-¿Gino…?- articuló aún con sorpresa

-¡Whoa! Que bella te vez- sonrió bobamente mirando las vestimentas de la pelirroja, anotó mentalmente el cómo no alagarla si estaba usando las ropas de una miko como llamaban a las sacerdotisas en ese lugar

-Supongo que gracias- sonrió casi avergonzada

-¿Eh, estas esperando a alguien?- interrogó el rubio mirando hacia los lados sin poder ver a nadie más cerca de ellos

-No, no es eso-

-¿Entonces, por qué no estás arriba con los demás?-

-Por eso- respondió señalando la larga y empinada escalinata detrás de ella. El rubio piloto del Tristán sonrió casi burlonamente y sobretodo de manera divertida al ver el sonrojo producto de la vergüenza en la pelirroja

-Entonces, Kallen…- comenzó paseándose en frente de la ojiazul –¿Unos cuantos escalones te vencieron?-

-¡Jah! Te reto a subir esos "cuantos" escalones usando getas-

-¿Qué? Pero si yo también traigo, debajo de estos calcetines-

-Te refieres a los tabi- corrigió la mujer viendo los calcetines blancos en los pies del aristócrata –"_Si que le gusta jugar…"- _pensó al ver que ni siquiera conocía los nombres de las vestimentas

-Bien, Ougi me dijo que me quitara estos zapatos cuando entráramos al templo ¿es cierto?-

-Sí, te tendrás que quedar con solo esos… calcetines- explicó –Para mantener la pureza del templo… o algo parecido- añadió frunciendo levemente el ceño; tanto tiempo alejada de sus costumbres y sumergida en la guerra la habían hecho olvidarse de esos detalles

-¡Oh, ya veo!- sonrió golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda –Bueno, ¿no crees que ya debemos subir?- cuestionó trepándose al primer escalón al lado de la chica

-Hn…- gruñó mirando nuevamente la infinidad de escalones para llegar a lo alto

-Tranquila, tranquila- rió despeinándole sus hebras rojizas –Si te vas para atrás, yo te agarro-

-Supongo… eso será un alivio- admitió comenzando a subir hacia donde suponía ya debían estar todos, dio un respingo al recordar cierto detalle que seguro la haría gruñir en más de alguna ocasión durante la celebración –"_¿Eh…?" Mataré a Tamaki si menciona algo del porqué llegue con Gino ¡lo juro!"-_


	3. Oficina

~Vestuarios para toda ocasión~

Chapter 3

Aunque las cosas fueran de maravilla desde que el país había recuperado su nombre y derechos no significaba que la economía se hubiera recuperado de igual forma, aún era difícil mantenerse y pagar los altos impuestos y tasas de colegiatura; para ella específicamente era un poco peor, su madre aún no se encontraba en condiciones para trabajar y ella era la que tenía que mantenerlas a las dos así como ella misma mantenerse en la Academia Ashford

Arrugó la hoja de papel en la que hacía sus cuentas de los gastos mensuales que incluían ya la comida, renta, servicios electrónicos, agua potable, vestimenta, medicinas para su madre y por sobre todo la alta tasa de la Academia, ni con lo que ganaba como capitana de la unidad personal de Zero alcanzaba a cubrir todo, finalmente suspiró mientras se alborotaba el cabello

-Oe Kallen, ¿sigues preocupada por lo del trabajo?- inquirió Ougi mirando a la pelirroja que se recostaba sobre la mesa de madera en la cantina de Tamaki

-Si- chilló aventando la hoja de papel pegándole sin querer al burócrata que se encontraba limpiando unos vasos, ni siquiera prestó atención a los reclamos que le daba el mencionado por estar escribiendo nuevamente en la pequeña libreta

-Si quieres, yo te puedo dar empleo como mi secretaria- ofreció amablemente el Primer Ministro de las tierras niponas –Con eso de que Chigusa ya va a tener a nuestro hijo no me puede ayudar más- añadió a modo de explicación

-¡¿En serio?- exclamó emocionada alzando la vista, sonrió aún más cuando su amigo afirmó asintiendo, rápidamente se levantó de la silla en la que estaba abrazándolo efusivamente –¡Gracias!-

-Hey, Ougi, tu mujer se puede enojar- comentó Tamaki riéndose burlonamente antes de ser golpeado por la libreta en la que antes escribía la britano-japonesa

Pronto así comenzó a trabajar en las oficinas de gobierno como la secretaria y asistente personal del Primer Ministro, un trabajo que se le hizo complicado al principio: cargar enormes montañas de papeles de aquí para allá, contestar llamadas de otros líderes y ajenos, tomar recados, organizar la agenda de eventos, etc. Pero no se quejaba para nada, la paga era justo la que necesitaba e inclusive le quedaba un poco para ella misma, aunque claro estaba decir que sus jornadas laborales la exprimían a más no poder con el trabajo como asistente en el gobierno y el de capitana con los Black Knights; al final, habló con ambos jefes llegando a un horario que no fuera tan pesado para ella y que le permitiera seguir a la perfección sus clases

Al mes y medio revisó la agenda del pelicastaño –"_Cita con la emperatriz Nunnally vi Britannia al medio día para acordar los términos de un tratado de paz y comercio"-_ al mismo tiempo Kaname salió vistiendo un traje formal anunciando ya su salida, sonrió deseándole un buen viaje y en seguida el hombre salió, terminó los pendientes del día corriendo velozmente a las otras oficinas donde mantenían un televisor de la marca Philips casi nuevo. Encendieron el televisor en la cadena televisiva en la que trabajaba la siempre alegre Milly Ashford quien precisamente reportaba la llegada de la joven emperatriz, como siempre un saludo por parte de ambos y después un discurso hacia la población, cabía decir que Nunnally siempre llegaba a conmoverlos; ya después de ese evento la chica con toda su escolta llegaron a las oficinas donde hablarían de los dos tratados

-Buenas tardes, Kallen-san- saludó la pelicastaña sonriéndole amablemente a la pelirroja

-Ah, Nunna, bienvenida- sonrió mirándola y repasando a cada miembro de su escolta hasta quedar detenida en ese rubio –molesto- piloto del Tristán

-Vaya, vaya- sonrió el ojiazul acercándose al escritorio en el que reposaba la pelirroja, se giró hacia los demás miembros de la Guardia haciéndoles un ademan con la mano indicándoles que esperasen fuera de las oficinas de gobierno

-¿Qué quieres?- espetó la susodicha después de ver como Gino había despachado a sus compañeros fuera de la oficina principal

-Nada, nada, solo privacidad- respondió alegremente a la vez que la examinaba de pies a cabeza a la piloto, la ojiazul desvió la vista de los permisos que revisaba encontrándose con cómo la miraba

-¿Acaso nunca has visto una secretaria?- preguntó sonriendo burlonamente al ver como Weinberg daba un respingo por el susto de haber sido descubierto, rápidamente retomó la compostura acomodándose el flequillo dorado

-Claro que las he visto, pero nunca una tan bonita-

-Seh, seguro eso le dices a todas- rió retomando la revisión de los permisos para las obras de reconstrucción de áreas verdes y otros ghettos destruidos en las rebeliones

-No, para nada- corrigió divertido sentándose en un extremo del mueble de la chica, miró de reojo el provocativo –desde un ángulo alto- escote de la blusa blanca que se cargaba la chica en conjunto con un traje de color café claro; nuevamente Kallen notó como era observada por el reflejo de los lentes que usaba

-¿Sabes?- comenzó mirando fijamente al rubio –Soy capaz de acusarte con Nunna de acoso a personal de gobierno-

-¡Jah! Y yo te puedo acusar con Ougi por uso incorrecto de vestimenta laboral-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los líderes de Britannia y Japón rieron por lo bajo al ver la entretenida y hasta graciosa pelea de los dos pilotos, cerraron con cautela la puerta evitando ser descubiertos para así proseguir con sus asuntos diplomáticos, y tal vez después planear la boda a futuro de esos dos


End file.
